The night everyone died
by WriterStuck8
Summary: My own Charters me trying to write a horror Drama with my own friends names because i needed it a not to much swearing slim to none really Maybe if you want more chapters i can fit in some yuri 3


This is me trying to write with my own Characters and such, if you happen to like this, I'll finish it :D

But anyways my story starts down there.

Jessica sat outside her friend's house in her black Ford. They planned to go catch a movie tonight it had been a long time since the last time they had the chance to hang with college having started three weeks ago.

"Hey Nathaniel!" Jessica yelled from the car beeping her horn. "Come on we're going to be late!"

Jessica liked to be on time even if it was a movie they'd only picked because it was the only one not sold out this night.

"Shh, I'll be right out!"

Nate hollered from the door way. He was busy looking for his wallet. Finally finding it in his Jacket pocket he stepped out closing the door behind him and walking up to the car.

"Sorry Jess!" he whispered and hopped into the car.

"Yea sorry I rushed you I just couldn't wait to hang out!" She said leaning over hugging him.

"I know, how have you been anyways!?" He hugged her back kissing her cheek like always.

"Jamie and I have two classes together so I'm happy about that she! She always helps me out and I give her my notes to copy." Jess smiled and pulled off in the direction of the movie theater.

"How have you been Nate!" she asked happily.

"Oh, I've been pretty good, Oh did I tell you!" Nate smiled widely. "Dylan is in my Biology class!"

Jess smiled. "He is so handsome, do you like him?" She smiled at Nate.

"What no of course not." He faintly blushed and nodded.

"Aw that's awesome Nate! I'm glad I got to meet him we should all hang out sometime he very intelligent and I love having creative debates with him." Jess inquired.

"Yea he is great last class he practically showed the teacher how to do her job, poor Mrs. Cyr."

Jess laughed and parked outside the Strand Theater.

"I miss having her! I had her my Freshman year. Being a Sophomore is just pain in the-"Nate cut her off.

"I'm sorry you didn't get this year Jess." He almost hissed Nate hated swearing.

"Oops sorry James, come lets go in!"

Jessica got of the car, she had this gut feeling to watch her back. She turned her head half way and show a dark figure walking behind the theater. She shivered.

Nate noticed and asked "You alright?" he looked were she was looking but saw nothing.

"Yea I just saw someone walking behind the theater..." She looked over at him.

"It was nothing, I can't wait to see Finding Nemo in 3D!" Jess smiled and walk around the car the to Nate taking his hand and walking into the Strand and up to the ticket booth.

"Hillary!? Hey" Jess smiled!

"Hey Jess." Hillary chimed happily.

"It's been so long! How is everything!" Jess walked over dragging Nate who was trying to look at the candy and popcorn.

"Well I started going to SUNY and I'm working here part time for the money!" Hillary explained.

"What about you?" she questioned.

"I'm going to RIT and I've been looking for a job. I finally got a break so I decided I would take Nate here to a movie since we miss each other so much." Jess gleamed. "After we see this movie we should all hang out!" she said cheerfully.

"Yea I get off after this playing of Finding Nemo. I'd love to chill with you guys!"

"Yea we are seeing that movie." Jess smiled and handed Hillary the money and took the ticket stubs she handed over.

"She you in an hour and Forty minutes she called after them."

"See ya girl." Jess smiled and waved dragging Nate and the candy and drinks he had acquired while Jess had been talking to Hillary. They sat down and watched the movie no problem. Laughing and talking as they exited the theater to meet up with Hillary.

"Why is it so dark in the Lobby" Nate asked.

'I don't where is Hillary? Hillary!?" Jess called.

"Shhh," Nate said pulling her over to the corner and pointing outside the theater.

"Look!" It was a dark figure walking passed. He was about the same height as Nate maybe an inch or two taller. He was holding was looked like a bat in his left hand.

Jess gasped. "Is that the same person from before!? Do you think he is-"

Nate hushed her and the man turned and faced the theater. He knocked on the glass with the object in his hand. Waiting before pushing on the door. By the time he was opening it, Nate was dragging Jess by her hand to the bathroom. Nate knew he could at least look the door. They got in and Nate closed the door softly and turned the deadbolt a trick he'd learned when he worked there last summer.

"The powers out in here too!" Jess cried. Nate walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about pulling you in here and everything but the powers out and the back ups aren't on and you saw how nice it was outside...that guy I don't trust him. Hillary will come back and get us. I promise"

"What do you think happened!" Jess frowned and reached out for Nate.

Nate felt her hand pulled her closer to comfort her.

"I don't know Jess but it's safer in here" Minutes passed and Nate and Jess sat there in the dork waiting listening.

"I wonder-" Nate started to say but jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hello! Anyone" a breathless voice called.

"It's Hillary!" Jess said as the lights flickered on. Jess jumped up and unlocked the door. Hillary pushed her back softly and walked in closing the door. She was panting and looked like she was limping.

"Hillary what-what the heck happened!" Jess shook with fear as Hillary turned fell into her arms.

Minutes later Hillary calmed down enough to talk to them after she had been in Jess' lap while Nate stroked her hair softly trying to relax her.

"T-this man he walked up to me while I was outside taking a break and he asked me something like what are you doing out here this late?"

She shivered having a hard time relaying the story to them.

"And I said that I was working but on my break. He looked like he was a college Senior kinda odd but still. And asked me if I would give him a ride, he looked at me in such a way that I just barely managed to be nice. I said that I couldn't because I was working and I asked him to leave me alone I turned around and went in side and as I was going around to walk back behind the booth s-something hit me hard in my leg." she winced when she tired to move the appendage. "and then he walked away. Ten minutes later the lights went out."

"Then we were standing right across from you in dark." Nate frowned and Jess nodding tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry this is happened to you! But I are sure you didn't know him I mean you have to know him!"

Hillary thought "His face was covered but he sounded like my ex-boyfriend Jeremy we dated for two years and then I dumped him on prom night..."

Nate gave them a look of fear "Please keep it down we don't know where he is or what he is doing."

"I wonder what is-" Jess was interrupted by a loud banging on the door across the hall. They Jumped and silenced themselves looking at each other with fear in there eyes.


End file.
